Klaroline one shots
by intothesoul
Summary: Caroline one shots including the originals, mostly Klaroline. Enjoy!
1. Work It Out

**I own nothing TVD related! **

**I keep having idea's of one shots i could write about so decided to publish them all! Let me know what you think (:**

* * *

Klaus entered his mansion to the sound of Kol in the basement,

"Come on, harder" Klaus rolled his eyes; of course his brother would have female company in the middle of the day for any of the family to walk in on,

"Do that again" Kol was speaking loudly and Klaus was getting irritated with his brother's sexual relations and to think they were happening in his house, he heard a woman growl and sigh, Klaus was about to storm into the basement when he heard a voice that made him freeze on the spot,

"Kol I may be a vampire but I can still get tired" Caroline breathless voice made Klaus boil with fury, his brother hadn't been back in town a month yet and already she had given him a chance when Klaus had been trying to win her affections for over a year to no avail,

"Oh come on, we've been going for less than an hour" Kol replied and Klaus could practically hear his brothers smirk,

"Yeah, without a rest, just give me a minute"

"Not my fault you can't keep up with me Darling"

"I can keep up just fine, let's go again" he heard Kol chuckle at Caroline and she began to breathe heavier, as he heard their movements around the basement and their bodies slamming into the wall, Caroline let out a moan and Klaus had enough of listening to this, he sped into the basement anger pouring out of him, when he saw his brother holding Caroline against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back, Kol's body was pushed against her and Klaus heard her sigh,

"Come to watch the show brother?" Kol asked and raised an eyebrow at Klaus who ignored him and turned to Caroline, she was wearing grey sweatpants and a blue vest top, her skin was covered in sweat and her hair was pulled into a ponytail,

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus asked letting some of the anger into his voice,

Caroline moved out of Kol's grasp and crossed her arms at Klaus but didn't answer, she walked to the corner of the room, picking up a bag and water bottle before turning to his brother saying,

"I'll see you same time tomorrow"

"But we were just getting warmed up" Kol replied and Caroline walked past Klaus storming up the stairs and out of the house, Klaus looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows waiting for answers, Kol simply half smiled and said,

"She's a feisty one"

Klaus sped after Caroline and caught up with her at the end of the drive way,

"Love, why the hell did my brother have you against a wall in my house?"

Caroline sighed and said,

"Kol's been training me" Klaus raised his eyebrows and looked at the blond walking beside him,

"And when did this start?"

"Couple weeks ago, we usually train outside but he said no one would be home"

"I bet he did, may I ask why he is training you?"

"He's like a million years old, he knows how to fight and I wanted to learn"

"Why didn't you ask me?" Klaus couldn't help but feel a little jealousy that she had gone to his brother first instead of him,

"Oh you know Kol just seems a better fighter, more muscle and stamina" She smirked at him and Klaus laughed quietly,

"Sweetheart you really are talking about the wrong brother"

She shrugged and he said,

"Alright then, tomorrow I'll come to your training session and then you can see who is the better fighter" Klaus smirked at Caroline and sped off before she had a chance to reply, he heard her sigh and walk away.

He smiled, tomorrow he would show Caroline what the original hybrid could do.


	2. Water Under The Bridge

**This one shot is a lighter side to Klaus, i used some of his quotes from TVD but the story line is different.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Caroline was stood on Wickery Bridge watching the water flow by below her, she leaned against the railing and let her hair fall beside her face, she liked coming here and listening to the water it calmed her thoughts and today her thoughts were clouding her mind. She had just been dumped by Tyler, she thought back to what he had said to her a few hours ago,

"Care, we just don't work anymore, I think it's best if we go back to being friends"

Caroline had her suspicions it was to do with that new werewolf in town Hayley but she had remained dignified and agreed and even hugged Tyler goodbye, but now after it had sunk in Caroline was miserable and wanted answers. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the footstep approaching her until she saw Klaus stood next to her,

"Not thinking about jumping are you, love?" He said and turned to face her, she continued to look ahead and shook her head in response; she wasn't in the mood for their banter today,

"What's wrong Caroline?" He sounded genuinely concerned so took a deep breath before saying,

"Tyler dumped me"

"Ah" Was all he responded which made Caroline mad,

"I know you're probably very happy right now so if you're going to gloat please just go away" she hadn't looked at him and wasn't going to, she watched as the water continued to flow under the bridge and down towards the falls,

"Sweetheart, do you really think that low of me?"

Caroline sighed and shook her head, whispering, "No"

Klaus placed one of his hands over hers on the railing and she didn't pull away but asked,

"You've been around for ever, have you ever met a couple who have stayed in love? Or does it always fall apart?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to be asking about love Caroline"

Caroline knew she wouldn't get an answer to her question, she knew all couples separated eventually, just like her parents did, so she nodded and began to stand up straight; she moved her hand out of his and said,

"Good bye Klaus" before starting to walk in the opposite direction, she stopped when Klaus was suddenly in front of her and said,

"Yes" she looked up and met his eyes; she didn't hide her confusion as she asked,

"What?"

"Yes, I have met a couple who have been together for 330 years" Caroline looked into his eyes to see if she could see any trace of a lie but she found nothing, she didn't know whether he was telling the truth or just trying to cheer her up, but either way she was grateful,

"Really?"

"Yes, they were together throughout their human lives and both turned when they were 58 years old, they've stayed together ever since"

Caroline couldn't help but feel curious as to how he knew the couple or whether they were people he had used in his past to get something he wanted, maybe even threatened them,

"How do you know them?"

"I was the one who turned them"

Caroline raised her eyebrows her mouth fell open a little, that was an answer she hadn't expected,

"Come and sit with me and I'll explain it all to you" he gestured toward a bench just off the bridge and Caroline followed him, they sat next to each other and Caroline turned her face to watched Klaus as he stared off into the distance and said,

"I met them when they were human, I was running from Mikael and he had almost caught up with me, all my siblings were in their coffins at this point and so I was alone, I came across their house on the outskirts of a small town in Germany and asked if I could stay with them for the night, the woman agreed without having to be compelled so I made sure they didn't let Mikael in and eventually stayed with them for 4 days, they were kind and accepted me even when they learnt I was a vampire, after that I visited them throughout the decades until one day they told me they wanted to turn, I did it as a way of thanking them for their kindness toward me"

Klaus hadn't looked at Caroline throughout his story and she was glad, why would you thank someone by turning them into a vampire, she had never met anyone who had turned willingly so didn't understand it,

"Why did they want to turn? I mean living forever isn't as great as it sounds"

"Think of it this way Caroline, they now have forever to spend with each other, they travel the world and are no longer bound by trivial human conventions"

Caroline thought about it, they turned for love.

"Thank you" she whispered smiling at him slightly, he turned to face her and said,

"Tyler was a fool to let you go Caroline; you're beautiful, strong and full of light"

She smiled again and stood up, she took a few steps before turning back to him and saying,

"What are their names?"

"Sophia and Lukas" he replied and smiled slightly before she nodded and carried on walking, smiling to herself knowing love did exist.


	3. 1920's

**This one-shot is based in Chicago 1920's, where Klaus is currently living and meets Caroline.**

* * *

Klaus was sat in his booth at his favorite jazz bar; he was here with his sister Rebekah and her date Stefan Salvatore both of whom had been on the dance floor for quite some time, when the owner of the bar took center stage and announced into the microphone,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Ms. Caroline Forbes" he gestured to the young woman who smiled sweetly and made her way to him across the stage, Klaus looked at the blond beauty who was wearing a blue dress which had black beading around the bodice and blue beads hanging over her perfect legs, he was mesmerized with her and didn't take her eyes off her, the jazz music started and she softly sang,

_You wandered down the lane and far away  
leaving me a song that will not die  
Love is now the stardust of yesterday  
the music of the years gone by_

_Sometimes I wonder why I spend  
a lonely night dreaming of a song  
The melody haunts my reverie,  
and I am once again with you  
When our love was new  
and each kiss an inspiration  
But that was long ago,  
now my consolation is in the stardust of a song._

As she sang she gently closed her eyes, her voice was soothing but demanded the attention of everyone in the room, Klaus watched as she looked at the faces watching her and confidently smiled. As the song ended she blew a kiss toward her audience and winked and Klaus knew he had to have her, she made her way off stage and he stood up making his way around the bar and to the back where performers had their own dressing rooms, he saw an older looking woman with brunette curled hair walking like she belonged here and compelled her

"Show me where Ms Forbes dressing room is" his voice was soothing as it always was when getting his way, the woman blink and said,

"Follow me" he smiled and followed the woman down the corridor and to a small door at the end, she turned and said,

"This is her room"

"Thank you, you may leave" he replied and the woman hurried back to where they had just come from.

Klaus smiled to himself before knocking twice and waited,

"Come in" he heard her say and he opened the door and walked in, she was facing away from him toward her large mirror with her hands in her hair pulling out the pins that held her curls in place, she turned to face him and her curls flew around her face making her look even more stunning,

"I'm sorry, have we met?" she asked, Klaus smiled slightly and walked over to her taking her hand and said,

"Klaus Mikaelson, I believe I already know your name Ms Forbes" before placing a kiss on her knuckles, he stood up straight and she looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow,

"Please, call me Caroline" she said and gently removed her hand from his grasp, she clearly had a fiery side to her which drew Klaus to her more, he liked the air of confidence about her,

"Very well, Caroline" he moved closer to her and so there wasn't much room between their bodies, Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus but didn't move away; instead she stood up straighter,

"And what can I do for you Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Let me buy you a drink" he said smirking at her,

"I'm sure one drink won't hurt but Klaus I must warn you" Caroline stepped even closer to him so their bodies were just touching, he wanted to grab her and have his way with her right there but she continued to whispered in his ear,

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you" she smiled at him and walked past him toward the door, he was quicker and used his vampire speed to block the handle, he expected her to be scared or scream at his sudden movements but she simply sighed as though she was irritated and said,

"You know, it's rude to offer a lady a drink and the not actually provide it"

"I didn't say anything about having to leave the room for a drink did I, sweetheart?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus which made him smile, he liked her attitude and he was intrigued to know why she wasn't affected by his vampire speed, he walked toward her small cabinet and poured two glasses of bourbon, offering one to her, she walked toward him and took it, downing the content in one gulp before nudging past him to fill the glass again, Klaus stood back and watched,

"It's also rude to stare" she said with her back still to him,

"You're a vampire" it wasn't a question but a statement, he didn't understand how he hadn't noticed earlier, her heartbeat was much fainter than most humans just as a vampires is,

"As are you, although I must say, I noticed the moment you entered" she turned to face him and leaned her bum against her dressing table, causing her dress to fall around and exposing her legs more, Klaus didn't hide the fact that he was looking at her legs and walked closer to her,

"How is it I have not met you sooner?" he asked, more to himself than her, he made it his business to know about all local vampires in an area before he took up residence and when he move to Chicago last month he had defiantly not heard of her,

"I do not stay in one area for long, I find I get bored easily" she stood up and smirked at Klaus, he walked so he stood close to her and leaned in whispering into her hair,

"I don't doubt it love" he kissed below her ear and heard her faintly sigh to herself, he carried on kissing down her neck and she moved her head to the side to allow him access, as he reached her collarbone and he stopped, standing straight and looking into her eyes, he could see her looking at him as if she was trying to decide his motives, he could tell she was smart and didn't trust easily.

Klaus couldn't wait any longer, he had been wanting to kiss her since he saw her sing on stage so he quickly grabbed her cheeks and put his lips on hers, she didn't respond for a second so obviously didn't realize he would be so forward but suddenly her lips moved against his and her arms slowly made their way up his arms and to the back of his head, where she pulled him closer, he happily obliged and let his hands fall down to waist pulling her body flat against his before gently pushing her back against her dressing table, she opened her mouth and he let his tongue find hers, she even kissed with confidence as she fought for dominance. Klaus had kissed many women in his 1000 years of living but never had he felt this much passion from a kiss, suddenly he heard a shot being fired and Caroline pulled away, her eyebrows furrowed as she listened to the noise that had suddenly broken out in the bar, Klaus heard glass being smashed and women screaming, he had to find his sister and make sure she was safe, knowing that Mikael had most likely found them, he looked at Caroline and said,

"I have to go, you need to get out of here" she narrowed her eyes and replied,

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Klaus" she smiled and flashed out of the room, he watched her leave and looked at the door for a moment, thinking about what she had last said, he would make sure they met again, before speeding off to get his sister.

* * *

**I'm taking requests for one-shots, so if you want me to write about anything Klaroline or Caroline/originals, let me know!**


	4. Wolf Encounters

**Requested by spnfan26, i hope i did you're request justice (:**

* * *

Caroline was sat at the base of one of the slim tress that filled the forest surrounding Mystic Falls, her legs were stretched out and crossed and she was picking at the sticks that lay around her, she found herself here after an argument with Damon,

_"Barbie we need you to distract papa hybrid tomorrow"_

_"No, I'm sick of being Klaus bait, find another way!" Caroline crossed her arms and stared at Damon,_

_"Blondie if you want to save Elena you are going to flutter your eyelashes at him and keep him with you" _

_"NO" Caroline shouted at Damon, she had been Klaus bait far too many times now and she felt it was getting dangerous, she was sure he knew what she was up to every time and she didn't want to be put in danger anymore._

_Damon flashed over in front of her, his voice seeping with anger as he said,_

_"We need to get the sword from his mansion; we need the cure for Elena so you will help us" _

_As much as Caroline loved Elena she was sick of this whole town just protecting her and Caroline having to be the one placed in danger, let's face it no one would run to save her if Klaus did get angry, _

_"Find another puppet" she hissed before flashing out of the house and not stopping until she was deep in the forest, she knew Elena would come after her and she didn't want to talk to anyone._

She sat and let her mind wonder to all the times she had distracted Klaus, she would never admit it but he was different with her, she saw a side to him that made her reconsider all the times they tried to harm or kill him.

She heard light footsteps approaching and her head flashed in the direction it was coming from, she gasped and let her eyes widen as she saw a golden brown werewolf watching her intently, she didn't move but tried to calm her breathing, she knew one movement from her could make the wolf react and kill her, she had seen Tyler in his werewolf form many times and he was nowhere near as large as the wolf standing before her. She didn't take her eyes off the wolf once as it slowly made its way from the side of her to a few feet in front of her, she looked directly into its eyes and saw they were yellow but didn't look dangerous, instead Caroline wanted to move closer to the wolf as she almost felt calmed by the gentle eyes, she tipped her head to the side and the wolf bowed slightly, letting it's head and eyes face the floor, she raised her eyebrows but very faintly spoke,

"You have beautiful eyes" she didn't know why she said that of all things but the wolf seemed to understand as it raised its head and walked a few steps closer before sitting in front of her,

"You don't seem like a normal werewolf, you're in control aren't you?" she furrowed her brows as she tried to think back to her discussions with Tyler, had there ever been someone who could stay in control when they transitioned? She didn't think there had been,

"Why am I not afraid of you?" she leant forward a little toward, curious about the wolf and it lay down, its paws right next to Caroline's feet,

"I keep asking questions like you're going to answer, I'm sorry, I've just never been around a wolf that hasn't tried to kill me. My boyfriends a werewolf, and he bit me once" she was cut off by the sound of the wolf in front of her growling deeply, eyes flashing with anger, she stayed quiet for a moment as its eyes calmed,

"It's ok, I survived obviously, someone saved me" she smiled slightly at the memory of Klaus feeding her his blood all them months ago, she felt so safe in his arms after being so afraid of dying, she noticed the wolf had lifted it head at her comment as if wanting to hear more, she narrowed her eyes at just how much this wolf seemed to understand but continued anyway,

"So I guess you can say that's why I'm nervous around werewolves, but not you. I feel like I know you, like I'm safe with you, you remind me of him, the guy that saved me" she pulled her legs closer to her so they were crossed and leant forward stretching her hand toward the wolf, it's head tipped to the side but never took its eyes off her,

"Don't worry" she whispered, to both herself and the wolf as she neared her hand to its paw, she gently lay her fingers on top of its fur and felt how rough it was, it wasn't like a dogs fur but more sturdy and thicker, she gently moved her fingers over its paw and it lowered its head gently licking the back of her hand, its tongue was hot and she chuckled at how it tickled slightly,

"You're a softie" the wolf looked her in the eyes and growled but she saw its eyes remained gentle, she smiled and said,

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say was you're the alpha" the wolf raised its head up as if agreeing and Caroline chuckled again before sighing, it tipped its head sideways and she said,

"I best get back before Damon vervains me and holds me hostage until tomorrow, I'm supposed to be bait again for Klaus but between you and me, I actually like him" she smiled tightly and stood up, wiping the back of her jeans to clear them of leaves and sticks from the forest floor, the wolf stood up with her and she began to walk back in the direction she came, she noticed the wolf stayed near her trailing behind as if making sure she got back safely.

As she neared the edge of the forest and town she heard footsteps running and looked behind her to find the wolf had disappeared, when she turned around again Tyler was running toward her wearing his sweatpants and a vest, he must have been working out, he grinned when he saw her and walked over to her,

"Ugh don't hug me if you're all sweaty" Caroline said wrinkling her face at the smell of Tyler, he chuckled and took her hand going to kiss her palm before crunching his face up and practically throwing her hand away,

"What the hell Ty?" she asked, looking at him confused by his reaction,

"Why do you reek of Klaus?" he asked folding his arms and looking at her in the eye, she knew he was trying to make sure she was telling the truth but she was confused by the question, she hadn't been near Klaus in days,

"Excuse me? I do not smell of Klaus" she said,

"You reek of him, every werewolf or hybrid has their own wolf sent and I can smell his on you"

Caroline was suddenly hit by what Tyler was saying, the wolf was Klaus, and she tried to hide her shock as she said,

"I don't know Ty, but I have to get back to 'Lena's I'll see you later" she leaned over placed a kiss on his lips before speeding away, hoping she wasn't too obvious. As she got to her own house, she fell on her bed and placed her hands over her face, how had she not realized that the wolf was Klaus, she even said it herself, the wolf reminded her of him, it dawned on her now that's why he was in control, of course the original hybrid would keep his human mind when he transitioned, she growled and thought about having to see him tomorrow, would he remember everything she said?

She tried to fall asleep and ignore the feeling of complete safety she gets around him, even in his wolf form.


	5. Hunters Poison

**This one-shot is more about Rebekah and Caroline but of course Klaus is there too, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Rebekah was walking up the driveway to her home, she was returning from the grill, ever since she had made Matt drive off the bridge causing Elena's death he had not spoken to her, that didn't stop her trying though, when she saw someone lay on the gravel, she narrowed her eyes and looked around, listening carefully to make sure there was no danger, after all it wasn't every day someone lay on the Mikaelson driveway. As she neared the body she saw it was a woman, she was curled up on her side and was barely breathing, Rebekah furrowed her brows, what the hell was going on?

The woman coughed and vomited causing blood to pour from her mouth and that's when Rebekah saw who the woman was; Caroline. She hurried toward the girl and looked down at her,

"Caroline?" she asked, hoping the girl would answer, why did she have to be the one to find her? If she didn't help her she knew her brother Nik would dagger her again,

Caroline didn't answer or make any movements to acknowledge Rebekah's presence, so the blond nudged her with her heel, hoping to bring some life to her; she saw Caroline had blood covering her chin and mouth from where she had been vomiting. Caroline whimpered and Rebekah sighed but bent down to help the girl up, she couldn't leave her here, besides she wanted to know what had happened,

"Caroline can you hear me? It's Rebekah, I'm going to get you inside" Rebekah asked whilst lifting the girls arm around her shoulder, she supported her weight as Caroline got to her feet and then collapsed again, Rebekah caught her and put her arm around the girls waist, she tried to be gentle but found herself practically dragging Caroline's lifeless body in to the house, Rebekah dropped Caroline onto the nearest sofa before racing into the other room to get a bin, she didn't want any blood or vomit to go on the carpet and she would not be cleaning it if it did,

"Here, if you're going to be sick, use this" she said putting the bin next to the sofa before sitting on the table in front of Caroline, the girls top was covered in blood and the back of her left hand.

Rebekah watched Caroline as her eyes rolled back into her head and her head dropped onto the sofa, Rebekah leaned forward and gently slapped the girls face trying to wake her up, she didn't know what was wrong with Caroline but she was sure sleeping wasn't a good idea, Caroline didn't respond so Rebekah flashed to the fridge getting out a blood bag, it was the doppelgangers blood but she needed something to bring Caroline back to life, she was sure Nik wouldn't mind if it was to save his crush, as she flashed back into the lounge she poured some blood into Caroline's mouth and leaned back waiting for something to happen, she sighed to herself, why was she even bothering, she didn't like Caroline and never had so why should she bother saving her? Caroline coughed snapping Rebekah out of her thoughts and she focused back onto the blond, who looked a little more alive and was pushing herself up,

"What the hell happened?" Caroline whispered putting a hand to her head and scrunching up her face as if she was still in pain,

"That's what I want to know, I found you on the driveway"

Caroline looked deep in thought as though she was trying to remember the events before she had ended up here, Rebekah held out the blood bag to her, drinking more blood would help her heal quicker and she might remember better, Caroline took the blood and said,

"Thanks" before sipping the blood, Rebekah decided to keep the fact that it was the doppelgangers blood to herself,

"He's a hunter" Rebekah looked at Caroline and couldn't help but ask,

"Then why didn't he kill you?"

"He wanted to warn all the vampires in town"

"So doing this to you was a warning?" Rebekah asked and watched as Caroline's eyes gloss over, she looked heartbroken, Rebekah wondered why she was so upset, ok she had been tortured but she was still alive,

"I'm always the one they use to send a message" Caroline whispered and seemed to snap herself out of whatever she was feeling because she looked at Rebekah and said,

"Thank you, for making sure I was alive and not just leaving me" Rebekah hadn't been thanked for anything in many years so she didn't know how to reply, she also felt something for the girl when she spoke about being used by others, she understood that, so she simply nodded at the blond and watched as Caroline stood up, she seemed healed now, Caroline made her way to the front door before she swayed and slowed down before dropping to the floor, Rebekah flashed over just in time to catch Caroline's head before it hit the floor, Caroline's eyes were closed and she was vomiting blood again, her body was shaking and Rebekah didn't know what to do, she couldn't exactly call any of Caroline's friends to come help they hated her and she hated them and refused to have them in her home no matter the circumstances, but she couldn't leave Caroline in this state, especially after Caroline had thanked her, she sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket texting the one person who would drop everything to help the girl, Nik.

Rebekah picked up Caroline's lifeless body and put her back on the sofa, the girl was still shaking, so Rebekah felt her head, she was burning up but looked cold, Rebekah sighed putting her head in her hands, she didn't know how to help her, all she could do was sit and wait for her brother. Caroline groaned and Rebekah leaned forward holding up the bin for the girl and pulling back her blond hair from the blood the poured from her mouth, Rebekah heard Nik come through the front door at that moment and say,

"Bekah, what is so urgent I needed to be home immediately?"

Rebekah placed the bin on the floor as Caroline lay back down, she had not opened her eyes since collapsing and Rebekah assumed she was unconscious,

"Why is there blood on my floor?" Nik asked walking into the room; Rebekah looked at him saying,

"It's Caroline; I don't know what's wrong with her, I found her on the driveway, she was ok before but then collapsed and hasn't woken up since"

"Who did this to her?" Her brother's voice became firm and Rebekah knew he was concerned for the baby vampire; he came to her side and wiped Caroline's hair from her lifeless face,

"She said he is a hunter, he did it to send a message to the vampires of Mystic Falls, what's wrong with her Nik?"

Rebekah watched her brother sigh and run his hand through his hair, when he spoke his voice was no longer as aggressive instead was full of concern,

"Hunter's use a poison, it makes the vampire vomit blood they drink, causing the body to become unsure of temperature and weak it also causes hallucinations"

"Will it kill her?" Rebekah had encountered hunters before many centuries ago along with her brothers but had not been aware they had their own poisons,

"No, but it will cause her pain" Rebekah nodded and Nik continued,

"She will stay here until the poison has left her body" Rebekah nodded again before Caroline vomited again, Rebekah once again held her hair whilst her brother sat with Caroline saying

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're going to be ok."

* * *

Rebekah was sat with Caroline in the spare bedroom; her brother had carried the blond up here after explaining about the poison. Caroline had been in and out of consciousness for the past few hours and Nik was out looking for the hunter, so Rebekah was left on babysitting duties, she was sat on the chair next to the bed with her feet up, when Caroline mumbled,

"Daddy"

"What? Caroline, it's Rebekah"

"Daddy, I'm sorry" Caroline's eyes were fluttering behind her eyelashes and Rebekah sighed, she was obviously hallucinating, Nik hadn't told her what to do if this happened so she stayed in the chair hoping Caroline would fall back to sleep,

"NO, I'm not bad I promise, I don't kill anyone, please don't do this dad, the sunlight hurts, please, I can control myself" Caroline was thrashing around in the bed as if trying to escape her hallucination, Rebekah got up and held the girl down so she didn't hurt herself more, Caroline had tears falling from her closed eyes as she whispered once more,

"Please, don't try and fix me daddy" she stopped moving and Rebekah was curious, what was the girl talking about? She decided to enter the girl's hallucination and found herself stood in the corner of a dark room, Caroline was chained to a chair with her back to Rebekah and a man was stood in front of Caroline holding a rope which fell from the ceiling,

"I'm sorry Care-bear, it's for the best" he spoke before pulling on the rope and opening the large window allowing sunlight to pour into the room, Caroline's skin started to burn and she began screaming and crying, Rebekah gasped and pulled herself out of the dream, she let go of Caroline before sitting back on the chair, she thought about Caroline's memory, maybe they had more in common than their hair color, after all Rebekah's father had been just as cruel.

Nik came into the bedroom and Rebekah stood up, freeing the chair for him he sat down and she said,

"Did you find him?"

"No, but I will, how is she?"

"She's been hallucinating, I had to hold her down but she hasn't woken up"

Nik nodded and Rebekah sat on the window ledge with her back to her brother and Caroline, she looked out into the garden, it was a cloudy day and the wind was making the trees sway, Rebekah let her mind wonder to what she saw, Caroline seemed so strong and positive, it was one of the things Rebekah didn't like about her, she led a perfect life but now she realized she didn't, she was beginning to think there was much more to Caroline than the girl would ever let anyone know.

Caroline vomited again, and Rebekah turned to face the bed watching her brother wipe the girls chin, Caroline pulled away from Nik's touch and her face scrunched up,

Nik pulled his hand away but instead took her hand, Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room,

"Klaus?" he smiled and replied,

"It's ok love, you're safe"

"Where's Rebekah?" she croaked out and Rebekah's eyebrows shot up, why did the girl want her?

"I'm here" she replied still sitting by the window,

Caroline simply nodded and closed her eyes for a minute, when she reopened them she said,

"What happened?"

"You've been poisoned by the hunter; but you're going to be ok, i'll keep you safe"

"I trust you" she whispered to Nik and Rebekah watched as Nik smiled slightly, Rebekah knew he cared for the girl, even if he would never admit it, although now she was more accepting of them, she had a feeling Caroline was going to be good for her brother.

"I think I need blood" Caroline groaned and Rebekah got up flashing to the lounge and getting the blood bag from earlier, she raced back into the bedroom and passed it to Caroline who was trying to sit up, Nik helped her by holding her up with his arms and she began to drink slowly, Rebekah watched as color began to fill the girls skin again, she looked healthier and healed again although Rebekah didn't believe it, she watched this happen earlier before things had gone bad, Caroline finished the bag and placed it on the bed, she had strength back and was sat up without Nik's help although he had not left her side.

Rebekah left the two alone to go and get some clean clothes for Caroline since hers were stained with blood; she went into her bedroom and heard Caroline say,

"How long have I been here?"

"About 5 hours, what happened love?"

"I don't know, I woke up in a place I didn't recognize with this guy telling me I had to send a message to everyone before he staked me and force me to drink something, I woke up with Rebekah"

"What was the message?"

"Mystic Falls isn't safe for vampire anymore"

Rebekah listened to Nik sigh and decided to stop listening to give them some real privacy, she went into her wardrobe picking out a new pair of jeans and a jumper for Caroline to wear, it was nothing fancy but it would be more comfortable than her current clothing, Rebekah folded up the clothing and walked back to the spare bedroom, she knocked and entered, setting the clothes on the end of the bed she saw Nik was still holding Caroline's hands,

"You're about the same size as me so I picked out a new outfit if you want to shower" Rebekah said to Caroline who smiled in response and said,

"Thanks, can I talk to you in private?"

Rebekah looked at her brother, who looked between the two girls confused before nodding and leaving the room, closing the door behind him,

"I just wanted to thank you for real, we've never gotten on but you helped me when you didn't need to you could have just called Stefan or someone to get me, so I owe you" Caroline smiled and Rebekah sat on the bed replying,

"I wouldn't have lived until tomorrow if I just called Stefan or left you, my brother has a soft spot for you, but you're welcome, I hope you're feeling better" she smiled tightly at the girl before standing up and leaving the room for her to shower.

Rebekah thought about her brother, it was about time he found someone to make him happy, and she had a feeling Caroline was going to be that girl, she knew the blond was going to be a big part of their lives now.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave requests for any one-shots you want!**


	6. Wolf Encounters Part 2

**As requested by 'Mysterygirl3' 'Justine' 'disneyluver23' here's part two of wolf encounters**

* * *

Caroline woke up and sighed, she hadn't slept well thinking about Klaus and how she was going to have to be a distraction again today, if he remembered their encounter in the woods yesterday when he was in his wolf form then he would know exactly what she was up to, how would he react? What if he didn't remember, Caroline would have to play it cool and forget it ever happened, easier said than done.

After showering and applying her make-up Caroline was ready for the day, she phoned Damon to go over their plan,

"Barbie"

"Just tell me what I have to do"

"Alright, you are going to distract Klaus until me or Stefan text you to let you know the sword has been taken and is safely hidden"

"Right, you better do it quickly" Caroline said and hung up, she wasn't in the mood to keep a conversation going especially with Damon of all people; she just wanted this over and done with.

Caroline opened her front door as she was putting her phone in her bag so didn't notice the body in front of her when she looked up and saw a familiar face smirking down at her she almost screamed, why the hell was Klaus at her front door? This was not a part of the plan,

"Good morning love"

"Klaus, why are you here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here sweetheart" he replied and smiled flashing his dimples at Caroline, she immediately felt nervous, she knew he was talking about yesterday, she had practically admitted that she liked him and that she was distracting him today, Caroline sighed and walked past Klaus closing the front door behind her she sat down on the porch steps dropping her bag on the floor, she wasn't going to invite him inside, Klaus followed and sat next to her leaving room between their bodies.

Caroline didn't speak instead waited for Klaus to start, she didn't know what to say to him, being sat so close to him she could smell his scent faintly now and Tyler was right, it was his own, he smelt like the woods, fresh like nature,

"You're very quiet today love, you were much more talkative yesterday"

Caroline didn't look at him but couldn't help how her breath caught when he mentioned yesterday, so there it was he remembered everything,

"You remember?" she wanted to get straight to the point, if he knew she was supposed to be distracting him, why was he here?

"Yes" he replied,

"Why are you here then? You know they're planning something against you" Caroline turned to look at him for the first time, she was curious for his answer,

"Sweetheart, they're always planning something, what they don't realize is this time I was warned beforehand" he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, of course she would accidently ruin the plan,

"How do you remember? Tyler never remembered after he transitioned"

"I'm the original hybrid, there's so much more I can do that Tyler cannot" Caroline couldn't help but hear a double meaning to his words.

She sighed and thought about all the things that were unsaid between them, she wanted to talk about what she had said, about how she admitted to liking him and feeling safe with him but how could she do that without going down a path she had been avoiding for months? If she spoke about it now she wasn't sure she would be able to pretend, so she ask another question that had been bothering her,

"So you can stay in control?"

"Yes, I keep my human mind"

"Is that why you didn't hurt me?"

"I knew who you were and what you were saying, which leads us to an interesting confession on your part" Klaus looked at Caroline in the eyes and she saw his eyes were just as beautiful today even though they had lost the yellow coloring, they were blue with hints of green and they seemed to relax Caroline the way they had yesterday, she took a deep breath and said,

"It was the truth, even though if I had known it was you I was talking to I wouldn't have said it"

"But I'm glad you did" he smiled slightly and Caroline felt an urge to explain everything, after months of denying her feelings she couldn't any longer, she cared for Klaus, she liked the side she saw to him when they were alone and how much of a gentleman he was,

"Why are you different around me? I shouldn't feel safe with you but I do, even when you're a wolf, it confuses me"

"I've already told you, I fancy you. You feel safe with me because there's more to your feelings than you're admitting"

Caroline sighed and put her head in her hands,

"I can't admit it, if I admit to anything then things get a lot more complicated, I'm with Tyler and you're the bad guy, the guy that used my friend as a blood bag, you've threatened to kill all of my friends at least once, but yet I feel safest when I'm with you"

She continued to look down and hold her head as she said this, she didn't want to look at him whilst admitting her biggest secret, if anyone found out about this they would probably kidnap her, especially Damon,

"I can be a patient man Caroline; you don't have to admit to anything right now, I know you feel something for me and one day in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer"

Caroline was taken aback by Klaus' words, he wanted to show her the world even after all the times she was just distracting him,

"I'm sorry" she whispered raising her head and looking at him,

"For what exactly?" he replied,

"All the times I distracted you, I wasn't just using you I actually liked spending time with you" she gave a small smile and Klaus leaned over taking her hand in his,

"I enjoy your company Caroline, no matter the reason"

Caroline felt the heat of his hand against hers and knew there was something between them, she felt a connection as their skin touched, Klaus must have felt it to because he smirked and released her hand, standing up he said,

"See you soon love" before flashing off into the woods.

Caroline got up and walked back into the house, closing the front door behind her, she walked into the lounge and fell on the sofa thinking back over their conversation she couldn't help but smile, she thought about if she would ever take him up on his offer to let him show her the world, she knew he was genuine and she was curious as to whether he really would wait a whole century for her to show up, although deep down she knew she would never make him wait that long.


End file.
